1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a backlight unit providing a light having uniform brightness and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-self-emissive display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, an electrowetting display apparatus, etc., requires a backlight unit to supply light thereto. The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source such as a light emitting diode with respect to a display surface on which an image is displayed.
The edge-illumination type backlight unit has a thickness thinner than that of the direct-illumination type backlight unit. Accordingly, mobile displays mainly adopt the edge-illumination type backlight unit as their light source.